


天人五衰

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: 背景接2.4。大概就是狂酱周酱姐妹磨○，迦哥享齐人之福这么个不带脑子为黄而黄的故事。





	天人五衰

是梦。  
  
迦尔纳非常清楚自己正身处梦境之中。自上次从印度异闻带返回之后，这是他第一次如此安稳地睡着。梦境中有阿周那的身影，这不奇怪，过去的他做过无数个与之相斗的梦，或是在生前，或是在成为英灵以后，可是此刻，他却只觉得荒诞至极——倘若他没有精神错乱或者被梦魔影响的话，眼前看到的景象毫无疑问是他意识的投影——他看到了两个阿周那，一个是他所熟悉的泛人类史的阿周那，另一个则是他在异闻带内所遇见的那位已经成为至高神的阿周那，两者虽然拥有着相同的容貌，却是两个完全不同的个体。此刻他们同时出现在这个远比模拟装置更加真实的梦里，就像镜子的两面一般倒映着彼此，无尽的莲池在他们周身环绕，清莹的水面漫过两人的身躯，如若天人之境。  
  
那景象壮观绮丽到无可比拟，令他一时间也感到愕然。他不禁联想起不久之前在异闻带内侧所看到的纯白的荒原、飘满曼陀罗花瓣的花海，大抵上也是这样的异象，而现在的他是否在梦境中再次抵达了那无限轮回的尽头呢？又或者，这并非是他的梦，而是阿周那此刻正经历的梦境？怀抱着重重疑问，迦尔纳一步步跨入这清澈的水波之中，想要寻找这疑问的源头，可眼前的一切却使他那平静的心像上好了发条一样疯狂跳动起来。  
  
一个吻正在两张一模一样的脸孔之间发生，温柔缠绵，好似恋人之间的亲吻。只见冷酷的神明垂下头颅，将冰冷的嘴唇轻轻地贴在阿周那颤抖的唇上，而他们的身体也在此刻紧密交缠，犹如莲池中开得最为绚烂华美的两朵并蒂莲花，陷入一种犯忌的优雅之中。他捕捉到对方肌肤上散发的微光，濡湿的衣衫上滴落的水珠，与手指穿过柔软黑发时的片刻停顿，这才确认了一个事实——与其说这是一个吻，倒不如说是种单方面的吞噬，他明显地感觉到对方怀中的阿周那体内的神性正在消退，意识也在逐渐远去，变为一具失去灵魂的空壳；而眼前的神明则像与他初见时那样彻底无视了他的存在，只是机械式地重复着爱抚的动作，将更多的吻印在对方裸露的肌肤上。此时，他们被一种无关情欲的亲密联系起来了，仿佛随时都要合二为一，那画面情色又旖旎，却丝毫与淫秽搭不上边。当神明托起阿周那的身体，用高贵的双手分开他的双腿时，迦尔纳听到了自己内心深处回响的声音。  
  
他承认自己对阿周那长久以来抱着灼热的爱欲，那欲望被包藏在昂扬的战意之中，犹如埋在层层冰雪之下的利剑，只等待着出鞘的那一刻。如今的他越发切实地感受到这一点，尽管他明白梦境只是意识的一个侧面，可这纯粹而原始的感情却驱使着他，让他因为对方一时的淡漠而执着起来——无论是梦境还是现实，他都无法接受阿周那对他的漠视，正因为如此，他才必须做些什么，来让这两个阿周那同时意识到他的存在。  
  
于是他像个莽撞的侵略者一样闯入了神的领域，用最为炽热直白的方式将目光投向他的宿敌，试图从自己的身后拔出那柄巨大的杀神枪，与之来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗，然而，梦境的规则却迫使他不得不放下武器，赤手空拳地朝前行进。神没有战意，与之对应的他也理所当然地不被允许战斗，当对方缓缓转动那双冰冷的、无机质的剔透眼眸无声地望向他时，他却分明的感受到自己所面对的神之阿周那与在异闻带时所遇见的他有些细微的差别——那是冰与雪的差别，是糖与蜜的差别，但是他们同样冰冷，也同样甘美，倘若他能够更加接近祂的话……  
  
正当迦尔纳这样想着的时候，神向他垂下了诱惑的钓丝——祂朝他伸出一只手，示意他到自己身边来，而祂的另一只手则握在阿周那颤抖的肩膀上，像是迫切地想要与之融为一体那样从背后紧拥着他的宿敌，银白色的蓬松长发垂落在对方光洁的肩头。这一刻，他感受到自己心底生出一股难以遏制的疯狂，伴随着粗犷的悸动与炽烈的怒火倾泻而下，汇流进不断涌出欲望的泉眼里，也就是在这种时刻，他终于审视清楚了这个梦境的本质——这定然是属于他的梦，是他意识深处不为人所知的秘境。  
  
他俯下身，率先吻上对方怀里的阿周那的嘴唇，接着扣住他的双腕，去吻他温滑带水的指尖，然后是湿润的脸颊、修长的脖颈。他听到阿周那唇间溢出细碎的呻吟，却并没有对他的触碰表现出任何抗拒，这样的反应令他不禁在心头暗自感叹果然是梦，继而越发大胆起来，将攀附在对方腕骨上的手指挪向赤裸的胸腹，用嘴唇吮净那无瑕肌肤上细小的水珠。此时，那股疯狂的情感便像冰一样碎裂开来，变成了一滩煮沸的水——在他操开阿周那紧致湿润的身体时，之前一直在一边冷眼旁观的神明凑过来主动吻了他，低垂的眼眸深深地望进他眼里，像是在确认着什么似的，冰冷的手指抚上他的脸颊。  
  
“……迦尔纳。我知道……你是……迦尔纳。”  
  
祂像一架运算准确的精密机器一样开口，声音很轻，依旧听不出什么起伏，然而迦尔纳却从祂冷漠的眼神中捕获了原本不应出现的微妙变化——那是一种高洁的魅惑，就像宝石结晶的断面，折射出璀璨夺目的光辉。当他们的嘴唇分开的时候，迦尔纳望着祂秀美典雅的侧脸，突然冒出一股强烈的冲动，想要打破他高高在上的姿态，迫使他露出完美表象之下的细小裂缝。  
  
他将祂拉下来，让祂圣洁的身躯沉进水里，银白的长发在水中散开，犹如融化的新雪闪烁着静谧的冷光。而他亦是履行着照顾阿周那的职责，一边摆动髋部在对方体内抽送，一边埋在他起伏的胸膛上舔舐着挺立的乳尖，想要令那对微蹙的眉毛舒展开来。这个动作很快便收获了成效，转眼之间，他看到那张端正美丽的面庞上展露的神情变得柔和了些许，而与此同时，他也在对方的体内抵达了高潮。  
  
澎湃的性欲犹如一场突如其来的暴风雨迎头浇下，也使他比之前的任何一个时刻都要更接近神的存在。在这场神圣的交媾里，他感受到身为人类的阿周那体内流失的神性正在复苏，而属于神的那个侧面则像捕食的猎鹰一样警觉起来，将介入其中的他判定为“恶”了——只见祂从水中伸出手拽住他的小腿，张开口含住他方才从阿周那体内退出来的、疲软的阴茎，用柔软湿滑的舌尖将它舔至半勃。迦尔纳看着那些透明的水滴顺着他湿漉漉的长发一簇簇落下，头顶美丽的双角呈现出的绿松玉般的光泽，即刻明白倘若他现在不做点什么的话，很有可能会被杀死在这个梦里——过去他听过一种流传已久的说法，即拥有神，需要通过性欲来拥有，这要求其中一方持久地拥有性喜悦的高潮，而为了保持这份持久，最可靠的手段唯有杀掉处于性高潮时的对象（注1）。一旦他在梦境中被杀死，现实中的他也会随之陷入危机，为此，他在梦中必须成为唯一的支配者，才有从中全身而退的可能。  
  
与神对峙成为了迦尔纳眼下唯一的选择。尽管过去的他不是没有过类似的经历，可那是在互相拼杀的战场上，而不是这种古怪却又香艳的幻梦里，那不可亵渎的神明也不可能像现在这样仰着头吞吐着他腿间的性器，用冷艳的媚态俘获他的灵魂。毫无疑问，祂太美丽了，又太危险了，倘若他放松一丁点防备，也会在这场对峙之中一败涂地。当他压下祂的身体，将祂困在自己的双臂之间时，只见那双冰冷的眼眸所投射出的目光如利箭一般刺向他，在他的心上凿开一个巨大的空洞，虚妄的爱憎贯穿其中。  
  
与对待阿周那时的态度完全不同，虽然祂也是阿周那的存在方式之一，但迦尔纳在面对祂的时候，却总是怀着难以消解的愤怒和不甘。他盯着眼前这截像瓷器般精致脆弱的脖颈，接着像一匹凶狠的狼一样狠狠咬下去，想要从那张淡漠的完美面容上榨出点不同的情绪来，可是那并不奏效，祂看起来依旧毫无破绽，那些留在他身上的牙印和伤口很快便恢复如初，没有留下任何痕迹。在怒火的驱使之下，他强硬地分开那两条修长的腿，就这样直直地闯了进去，没有丝毫的温柔和体贴可言。他感受到对方柔软的穴肉还未等他插到深处，便已经迫不及待地绞紧了他的阴茎，而祂的体温要比寻常人类要低一点，摸起来犹如一块又凉又滑的玉，在插入祂的时候，那感觉就像啜饮山涧上清凉的甘泉——非常美妙，甚至比他预料中还要更加理想一些，虽然迦尔纳推测祂可能并没有自己的身体正在被人侵犯的自觉，但当他在某个时刻突然发觉到对方身后的尾巴正随着他抽插的频率而摆动时，好像发现了什么极为有趣的事物一般，就这样伸出手将它——这截与祂本身相比调皮到有些可爱的尾巴——给握住了。  
  
自此，那双眼睛这才第一次以平视的目光望向他，也就是在这个瞬间，这个世界上所有的美都与祂同态化了——无论是灿烂的云霞，清澈的池水，还是瑰丽的莲花，和煦的微风……一切的一切都成了祂。他抚摸着尾巴上那些冰冷的、像宝石一样闪光的鳞片，果不其然地看到身下那具毫无血色的美丽肉体微弱地颤抖了几下，遂又得寸进尺地摸了两把。只见被他侵犯着的、高贵的神明难得地露出了一种堪称凶狠的眼神，此刻在他眼里却像某种张牙舞爪的小兽，看起来可爱得有些过分了。他的手顺着祂这条细长的尾巴一直抚摸到赤裸的背部，随即从水中捞起祂，让自己的阴茎能够更深地捅进去，将对方引向空虚却又神圣的高潮。  
  
还差一点。或者说，只差一点了。这时，一旁的阿周那不知在什么时候恢复了意识，他冷静地看着这一切，第一次亲口问出那个在他心中早就有了明确答案的问题。  
  
“迦尔纳，你对我，有欲望吗？”  
  
他永远不可能否认这点。无论是想要战胜对方的欲望，还是想要贯穿对方的欲望，只要他或者他的灵魂在这世上存在一天，就永远也不会枯竭。在得到了肯定的答案之后，梦境之中的阿周那微笑着，伸出手来抚摸他的脸，而他也垂下眼眸，去吻他优雅而修长的指节。此刻，阿周那与神明的灵魂达到了前所未有的同频共振，所有生前的回忆，死后的惘执，成神前孤独的痛苦，成神后黑暗的虚无，全都化作细碎的断片在他的脑海中一一闪过，最终牵引着他走向情欲的极点——当那一刻来临的时候，迦尔纳看到他身下的神明那头雪白的长发正在急剧缩短，变为他所熟悉的黑色；祂的肌肤也在这一刻重新有了血色，焕发出黑珍珠似的柔和光泽；祂的双眼褪去了冰霜，再次变得清澈而明亮……这样的祂，或许称之为他更为合适——他重新变回了阿周那，变回了那个高洁完美到无懈可击的天授的英雄，他身上所有变化的特质都让迦尔纳感到安心又喜悦，与此同时，在他心头萦绕已久的那份执着的狂热也在此刻达到了顶点。  
  
“你的选择是正确的，”他像猫一样将手臂缠上迦尔纳苍白的脖颈，轻轻地吻着他瘦削的下颌，“正因为如此，我才相信你一定能从这里逃出去。”

  
迦尔纳是第一个见到藤丸立香所召唤的新从者的人。  
  
他与他原本应该就这样擦肩而过，可在他还没来得及回过头之前，对方却首先停下脚步，用机械般冰冷的语调轻声开口：“你是……迦尔纳。”  
  
“对，是我。”他回过头，平静地说，“等御主将你强化完毕之后，再来和我打一场吧。”  
  
-FIN-  
  
【注1】：这个说法来自于三岛由纪夫的小说《晓寺》。


End file.
